elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Before the Storm (Skyrim)
Before the Storm is a quest available in in which the Dragonborn is directed to the town of Riverwood and to then Whiterun to warn the Jarl of Whiterun about the dragon attack on Helgen. This quest serves to acquaint the Dragonborn with the open world of Skyrim and further equip them for the challenges ahead. Background Hadvar suggested that I head to the nearby town of Riverwood. His uncle is a blacksmith there and should be able to help me. Ralof suggested that I head to the nearby town of Riverwood. His sister Gerdur is the mill owner there and should be able to help me. Objectives #Talk to Alvor or Gerdur in Riverwood #Talk to the Jarl of Whiterun Walkthrough The Dragonborn emerges into the bright light of Falkreath Hold, due north of the still-smoldering ruin of Helgen. Ralof or Hadvar (depending on whom the Dragonborn followed) watch as the dragon responsible for disrupting the execution flies away to the north. After that occurs the Dragonborn must talk to whoever they followed, and then head to Riverwood. Following them down the hillside heading to the next town, it may be possible to lose him. Simply continue on and meet up with Hadvar's or Ralof's contact in Riverwood. On the way to Riverwood there is the possibility of a chance encounter, but that is nothing that cannot be handled with the help of Hadvar or Ralof. Along the path taken are three Guardian Stones: The Warrior Stone, The Mage Stone, and The Thief Stone. Pick one according to the preferred playing style and continue following the path. Riverwood After arrival in the village, assuming the Dragonborn traveled the entire way with their companion, the hero is led to a house depending on who was followed in the opening quest—either Ralof's sister Gerdur and her husband, Hod, or Hadvar's uncle, Alvor. Following the quest markers, the Dragonborn will be offered a gift of supplies. All of the items offered can be taken without anyone complaining. The Riverwood contact will also recommend that a report be made to Jarl Balgruuf, in Whiterun, regarding all of the events that have transpired. Whiterun Heading straight to Whiterun can skip Riverwood altogether. The journal will still be updated as if they went there and spoke with the contact of their friend. Exiting Riverwood to the north and following the path with the waterfall rapids to the east will lead the Dragonborn to Whiterun. Head west on the road from the two bridges, on the opposite side of the stream, to Chillfurrow Farm, and pass the Honningbrew Meadery. In the surrounding farmland, the Dragonborn may find members of the Companions engaged in a battle with a giant. The Dragonborn may choose to assist them if they want. If they do so, Aela and the others react positively, whereas not helping causes her to chastise the Dragonborn. After the combat, Aela will tell the Dragonborn to speak with Kodlak Whitemane in Whiterun if they are interested in joining the Companions. This will begin the quest Take Up Arms. If Whiterun is approached via a different route, it is possible to completely miss this fight and the resulting dialog with Aela. Once the Dragonborn passes the Whiterun Stables that mark the outside entrance to the city, and continues up the hill and over the drawbridge, they will find the main gate. A guard bars access to the city as the city is closed with the news of dragons. The Dragonborn only needs to tell him that Riverwood calls for the Jarl's aid. Once inside, head through the town to Dragonsreach. The Jarl's Housecarl, Irileth, wants to know the Dragonborn's business, but regardless of the answer the Dragonborn will end up talking to Jarl Balgruuf. The conversation with him can be lead in any direction, but in the end the quest will be completed, and a reward will be received from the Jarl. Rewards *A Heavy or Light cuirass that is dependent on the Dragonborn's Light Armor Skill and Heavy Armor skill levels. If the Light Armor skill is higher, they will receive a Leather Armor, while a higher Heavy Armor skill yields a Steel Armor. If both skills equal, the result will depend on a random pick between the two armors. These armors have a chance of a random enchantment. *Increased disposition from Alvor and Sigrid or Hod and Gerdur if visited after escaping Helgen, depending if the Dragonborn followed Hadvar or Ralof, respectively. *After the quest, Riverwood will be occupied by Whiterun Hold Guards. *After the quest, the pile of logs just outside of Riverwood is converted into a campfire, complete with 2 useable bed rolls and a useable cooking pot. Journal Trivia *Even with a Speech of 100, Whiterun guards cannot be intimidated during this quest. *While on the way to Whiterun, some of the Companions may be seen fighting a giant. Approaching the fight and helping the warriors kill the giant will cause Aela to approach and comment on the Dragonborn's fighting ability and suggest joining the Companions. If the fight is approached but no aid given, she will say that the battle was won no thanks to the Dragonborn. *If Ralof or Hadvar is nearby when choosing a Guardian Stone, they will comment on which one the Dragonborn picked. *Talking to Alvor or Gerdur is optional as not doing so does not prevent advancement in the quest. *It is possible to enter Whiterun without speaking to the guard at the gate by successfully pickpocketing the key from his inventory and using it to enter the city. **Because the guard engages in forced dialogue with the Dragonborn when in close proximity, pickpocketing him is difficult. The best way is to pickpocket the guard from out-of-bounds behind the wall. Bugs * After following Ralof, taking all the gifts from Gerdur, and then not hearing the conversation between Ralof and Gerdur afterward, the task "Talk to Gerdur" may become glitched and may not be able to be completed. ** When Gerdur says "There is something you could do for us. For everyone here." The conversation is not forced, therefore many players think this irrelevant, when in fact this advances the quest. * The guards standing in front of the doors into Whiterun will glitch and not spawn, leaving the doors locked and thus preventing the Dragonborn from entering Whiterun and advancing the quest. This can be solved by committing a crime and being put in jail. This bug can also be fixed by waiting. * If the Dragonborn enters Riverwood a while after Ralof, if he is followed, then the conversation between him and Gerdur may have already finished and the quest may glitch, with all normal dialogue options available as if they had already spoken to her. The quest and journal will also not update. de:Vor dem Sturm es:Antes de la tormenta fr:Avant la tempête (Skyrim) it:Prima della Tempesta nl:Voor de Storm ru:Перед бурей uk:Перед бурею cs:Předzvěst bouře (Quest)